Kite Rabbids
Kite Rabbids is the 26th episode of Rabbids Invasion. 'Overview' The rabbids are playing around with a fan,and later decide to have an action-packed with each other! 'Plot' The episode starts with a rabbid laughinhg at a poster ona fan.While three other rabbids pass by, notice him,and walk away. The rabbid then tries to get the poster but acidentally turns the fan on. And it blows him away.While two of them laugh at hime, the other one notices the fan and tells them about it. He gets in front of the fan and it blows him away too. Right on the first rabbids face. The two other one start to do that too. They try to get to the fan all together. While the other ones get blown away.One mangaes to grab it.and turns it off. He then plays around with the other rabbids by blowing them away with the fan. He then finds the button that makes the fan move around. He gets on top of the fan ant tells the other rabbids to try to come to him. One makes it,and so does the other one. But the next one doesn't,but lands on a skateboard and nearly gets to them. Then the poster flies on his face, but that doesn't bother him. But the other rabbids putted stuff in his path and hitted him. Caousing him to be blown away again. They then throw Gerald the octopus on him.But the Rabbid got hit with a skateboard. However Gerald falls to the fans path again and this time hits the rabbid. The rabbids then throw a water ring, see how far he goes and get and idea. They make two Ring float fans and a skatefan so they can race. The other rabbid wanted to race too.but they didn't let him because he did not have a fan. They begin the race. However one didn't begin because his fan didn't work, but very soon starts. However since his fan was looking on the ground he started flyng. While the other one finds a little blowing windmill so he can race. The rabbids who are in lead start arguing and nearly get hit by a car. However the flyng one falls on the skateboard riding one, causing his fan to fall off the skateboard along with him. The windmill blowing one still didn't move. Meanwhile the green water ring and skateboard riding rabbid are cathing up to the red water ring eiding rabbid. The third one cheats and pushes the skateboard one off his skateboard. He then tries to do the same thing to the other one, but only manages to slow him down. However he hits the skateboarding one and they both lose while the windmill one is still tryng to move. But get's hit by a truck. The other two one get back in the race and go against the cheating one.They avoid the trucke but see the rabbid that got hit on it. The rabbid smiles at them as the truck he is on is faster then them. They then go to make themselves to get hit by a truck. They get hit and start singing. However since the rabbid who first got hit by the truck is further away then them, he wins. 'Trivia' *Main antagonist(s): the third rabbid *Gerald appears in this episode. Gallery Three Rabbids with their Vehicles.jpg MM8y.jpg MM7o.jpg HYmmjpd9huSNR4fYXmsvXeWsfeR.jpg 2e9f671cae93c0e4e0b1f804b1e4701b.jpg Eb08dd15259387.5628ebe24c5d5.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes